FRIENDZONE
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah bersahabat selama 12 tahun/mengapa persahabatan antara namja dan yeoja tidak bisa murni?/GS/oneshot/KYUMIN/


**FRIENDZONE**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Evilkyu: Noona, sebentar lagi aku sampai_

_Minimi: Oke Kyu, aku lagi menyapu kamar, langsung masuk aja._

Sungmin, yeoja 28 tahun, seorang karyawan sebuah Bank, dan masih single.

Kyuhyun, namja 26 tahun, seorang dokter muda, dan sama singlenya.

Mereka bersahabat sedari SMA, otak cerdas Kyuhyun membawanya sekelas dengan Sungmin yang notabene sunbaenya. Mereka sangat akrab hingga mereka pernah mendapat gelar _best couple_ saat SMA selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Buntut dari persabahatan mereka, Sungmin selalu menjadi korban kemarahan pacar-pacar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin kesulitan mendapat pacar karena Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengannya.

Cklek.

Suara pintu dibuka. Kyuhyun meletakkan tas dan mantelnya begitu saja di sofa ruang tengah.

"Noonaaaa" Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin. Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

"Yak, Cho! Aku sedang menyapu." diiringi dengan jitakan di kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan menghamburkan dirinya di kasur Sungmin, mengacak-acak bantalnya tidak peduli sprei-nya baru saja diganti.

"Aku kan tampan. Kenapa tak menikah saja denganku?" tembak Kyuhyun langsung. "Kau tentu tak akan dimarahi Lee Ahjuma lagi"

"Hish, turun kau. Tidak cukup selalu menjadi bayanganmu selama 12 tahun ini? Hm?" Sungmin menarik-narik kaki Kyuhyun agar turun. Namun Kyuhyun dengan sigap menarik Sungmin hingga jatuh di pelukannya.

"Aku serius noona. Aku bahkan sudah bilang pada Lee Ahjuma, dan dia merestui kita" ujarnya pelan, kelam manik matanya menunjukan segalanya. Seorang pemuda nakal telah berubah menjadi lelaki jantan rupanya.

Sungmin menjadi kaku, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar tak berirama.

"Aku rela berkorban demi kau. Noonaku yang cantik. Aku kasihan padamu, susah sekali mendapat jodoh. Siapa lagi yang mau padamu kalau bukan aku?" Debaran di dada Sungmin berubah menjadi pukulan didada Kyuhyun.

"Hish. Bangun! Antarkan aku beli jus strawberry. Aku pusing!" Sungmin pergi keluar kamar sambil mengalungkan handuk di lehernya.

* * *

"Kemari Kyu, aku ingin beli puding dulu" Sungmin menggeret Kyuhyun kesana-kemari disebuah supermarket yang menjadi satu dengan cafe langganannya. Ia cuma menurut, mengekor di belakang Sungmin, sesekali memeluk lehernya. Kalau orang lihat, mereka memang pantas menjadi pasangan.

"Kyuuu, Strawberryyy" Sungmin, ingat umurmu, lihat strawberry saja sudah berbinar!

"Tadi eomma sms di jalan, katanya nanti malam Siwon mau ke rumah. Padahal aku baru tau setengah jam yang lalu Kyu, setengah jam! Dan beritanya sudah sampai ditelinga eomma!" racau Sungmin tak jelas. Dia mau di jodohkan dengan putra kenalan ayahnya yang beriman, mapan, dan ganteng. Calon yang sempurna, tapi Sungmin tidak mencintainya, itu masalahnya.

"Bagus dong noona, Lee Ahjuma sangat perhatian" ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil memilih-milih buah Kiwi.

"Terlalu perhatian lebih tepatnya"

Trititittiitt

Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi, dari layarnya, itu dari Eomma nya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar dan memutar bola matanya sebelum mengangkatnya. "Yobseyo.."

"Ne eomma, aku sedang bersama Kyuhyun"

"Ne aku aka pulang tepat waktu bersamanya"

"Huuft" bahunya lunglai. Kyuhyun menyentuh bahunya untuk menenangkan.

"Aku baru saja ingin memberi tahunya, tapi eomma sudah tahu, hiiiish. Mereka berkolaborasi. Aargh"

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan Siwon, noona?"

"Tidak, dia sempurna"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Kyuuu" katanya geram. Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Sudahlah noona, itu tandanya ahjusshi dan ahjuma perhatian. Sayang padamu. Bagus kan mereka sangat menyayangimu?" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan Siwon, hanya saja, ini calon ke lima yang dibawa keluarganya untuk dikenalkan dengan Sungmin selama setahun ini. Dan itu sungguh membuat Sungmin lelah, dan frustasi.

"I hate you Kyu, i hate you" ujar Sungmin refleks langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Dahi Sungmin mengkerut, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Ada yang mencubit dibalik sweaternya.

Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "I hate you, Kyu"

Kyuhyun masih tenang memilih jeruk, matanya tidak lepas dari buah oranye itu. "Ne, aku tahu. Terserah saja" ucapnya tenang.

_Begitu, ketika persahabatan sangat kental, kau tidak akan tersakiti hanya dengan ucapan, karena sahabatmu bermakna lebih dari sekedar perkataan._

Sungmin memeluk leher namja yang telah menjadi bayangannya selama 12 tahun terakhir itu, lalu langsung mencium bibirnya lembut. Mata Kyuhyun membelalak, wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Nanti, temani aku pulang. Karena aku ingin menunjukkan calon suamiku pada eomma, appa, dan Siwon." ucapnya seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Noona? Kau serius? Harusnya kau katakan dari dulu. Hiiiishhh" Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

Mengapa persahabatan antara namja dan yeoja tidak bisa murni? Selalu terselip, tercampur aduk dengan cinta di dalamnya. Jangan khawatir dengan friendzone, atau terlalu takut kehilangan sahabatmu. Sesungguhnya dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu. :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Azalea datang lagi dengan Kyumin.

Hehe, Azalea lagi keracunan Kyumin soalnyaaa..

Terimakasih sekali buat reader, comment, follow, di FF 'Kejutan yang Dicuri' sebelumnya. Azalea really apreciate it :)

Yang ini, mohon dikasi review juga ne, Azalea suka baca-baca comment juga, lucu-lucu.

Hihihi..

MaturtengKyuuu

Regrad,

_AzaleA_


End file.
